Message to Germany
by xXKittenCraneXx
Summary: Told from Joseph Goebbels point of view, what happened during the opening night of Nation's Pride with his leader Goebbels/Hitler


_Authors Note: Oh boy. I've found another site to show my love with naztee slash XD anyway this is told from Joseph Goebbels point of view (which really does irritate me since his full name is Paul Joseph Goebbels and Hitler always refered to him as Paul.) I tried to stick with Tarantino's verson of the people. So here is one of the end scenes which contains only a little bit of spoilers. _

Sitting next to him was like sitting next to a girl on your first date. You're nervous as hell and not sure whether she likes you or will laugh at your poor attempts to impress her behind your back. It's a strange metaphor but it fits with mein Fuhrer. I worked so very, very, very hard on this film, using all the skills I had developed from all my years working for the party.

Nation's Pride was turning out beautiful, at least in my eyes. The film was creative, deaths realistic, and acting fabulous. All that mattered was his approval. Just a little bit of acknowledgment wouldn't hurt, even if it was negative.

I try not to glance at his face to much, seeing a smile time to time on his ageing face. His moustache was a weird touch but much loved amongst his people who often followed the look. He laughed when Americans were killed on the screen by the bullets of Fredrick Zoller falling dramatically. I joined him hoping not to explode from the tension built up inside me.

_"Please just say something! Please! Please! Please!"_ I begged in my mind as agonizing minutes past by which felt like hours of watching death and propaganda. Sitting with Goering would have been better, at least I would have an actual conversation with someone (conversation as in talking about food.)

"Ha ha ha ha." He muttered wiping his beautiful blue eyes looking directly at me for a second to say, "Extraordinary, my dear. Simply extraordinary. This is your finest film yet."

My first reaction was this isn't real, just some form of my imagination but then my eyes widened already weld up with tears and all I could possibly say without reducing myself to an idiot in front of the man I love most was,

"Thank you, Mein Fuhrer." I pause to suck in a breath disguising a sob of happiness and relief. "Thank you." Finally he said it. Everything was right with the world yet I couldn't stop myself from crying. It was the strangest thing but I was so euphorically happy that I just couldn't cease. If I were alone maybe I would laugh at how stupid I must have looked but instead I tried to wipe all evidence away before Adolf looked at me again.

"Joseph?" a concerned voice flooded my ears, making me jump. I looked through my fingers at the only possible person to say anything, trying not to blush in embarrassment. Hitler was looking at me with lowered eyes and a heartfelt frown on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine…. Nothi- Nothings wrong. I'm completely fine." My voice was as shaky as I felt. There was no logic to this at all.

"You don't look fine Mein Doktor." Oh his affectionate pet name silently killed me. How I loved him. Was that why I was crying? My hands ran down my face, hoping he didn't notice the puffyness that had vacated my eyes.

"No I'm okay really." Without my consent he put one finger over my lips, leaning forward with watchful eyes. One black strand of hair fell over his left eye as he did so.

"Have you been crying Joseph?" He was so close it hurt. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I shuttered at the strange homosexual thoughts that had filled my mind since 1926 over him, suddenly filled my brain.

"Yes." I couldn't lie to him.

"Oh Joseph." He sighed. "You need to cheer up." Then he leaned in further and did the unexpected. His pink lips met my own like to wonderful puzzle pieces coming together. Our lips moved in a musical rhythm that made so much sense to me now. Oh god how I wish it had lasted forever but if it did someone was bound to notice, like I would care but it would be the end of both of our careers. Just as quick as it happened it ended, leaving behind confusing and desire.

Hitler looked at me more seriously now, even angry in a way. Within a second his hand struck my cheek in a more playful manner then an angry one. It worked in snapping me out of my daze.

"Tell no one of this Herr Minister and cheer up, this is a masterpiece." He turned away to look at the crowd below our box who were to absorbed into the movie to really care what they're leaders were doing, then to laugh as an American soldier was shot and fell into a fountain on screen. This time I sincerely joined him.

Tonight no doubt was the greatest moment of my life and the only way it could get better is if we won the war. Oh how great that would be being next to mein Fuhrer in the thousand year Reich. It was like a fairy tale wanting to become true.

"Oh Adolf." I whispered, him not hearing and continuing to act like nothing just happened.

**"WHO WANTS TO SEND A MESSAGE TO GERMANY?!"** Zoller shouted in perfect English. Of course I couldn't understand the language but I knew what it meant. Just then the screen changed to a pretty blonde woman.

**"I WANT TO SEND A MESSAGE TO GERMANY!!"**


End file.
